


Where This Trainwreck Will Go

by Pixiisms



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blind Date, DCCW Rare Pair Swap, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, This entire piece is just fluffy and funny and nothing bad happens which is nice, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiisms/pseuds/Pixiisms
Summary: Why did Iris agree to go on a blind date? Was it because Barry was only doing it out of the goodness of his heart? Was it because she was desperate to find someone? Or was it because she knew this plan was going to be a trainwreck and just wanted to get it over with.And Boy was Iris glad she took up this offer._FOR MissMHO for DCCW Rarepair Swap 2018





	Where This Trainwreck Will Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missMHO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/gifts).



> Happy Rarepair Swap! Sorry about the little wait on getting this out, I've been moving and working, but any whosies.... The prompt I went with was Iris West/Sara Lance, getting together and fluff, because who doesn't love fluff!! I hope you enjoy the fic Miho!

Iris instantly knew she was going to regret this decision the moment she stepped foot into the restaurant. She knew Barry only had good intentions in mind when setting her up on a blind date, but the regret of accepting his offer was slowly starting to build up. Lowering her head, she made her way over to the host, awkwardly pulling the bottom of her dress down and exhaling softly.

“Hello, I’m here for a reservation for Barry Allen?” Iris spoke softly, her nerves not allowing her to speak much louder. God this is a mess, maybe they aren’t here yet and I can leav-

“Ah yes, Party of 2 under Allen and Queen, the other member has already been seated. Allow me to take them to you” The host instantly cut off Iris’ internal monolog ( and hopes). With a low sigh, which thankfully when unnoticed by the host, Iris put on the best smile she could muster and followed the male through the restaurant until he pointed toward a small table near the back. A blonde woman sat there spinning the butter knife between her fingers with relative ease. Iris quickly glanced toward the host, only to discover he had already vanished to help another patron. Jerk.

Moving cautiously, Iris watched the woman, even though she couldn’t get a clear view of their face, something about them was extremely recognizable. It wasn’t until she was only three steps away that the blonde shifted her gaze toward Iris and froze, both of them staring at one another shell shocked.

“Sara Lance?”

“Iris West?” Sara’s voice held as much shock as Iris’s as they stared at one another. A solid minute past before Sara seemed to snap out of her initial shock and chuckled a little. The laugh managed to shake Iris loose of the trance as well, instantly lifting her eyebrow at what the other could have found so humorous.

“I-I’m so sorry! I’m such a bad date. I should have gotten up and like, hugged you or something, or even pulled out your chair, but instead I just stared in absolute shock and dropped my butter knife. God this is already going to be a mess” Sara spewed out her concerns, quickly moving to be on her feet and advancing toward Iris’ chair to pull it out. The reporter quickly lifted her hand, stopping the assassin for further advancements.

“Like I’m much better? I just discovered Barry set me up with a time traveling assassin for a blind date, and instead of taking the appropriate first move, I stood like an idiot in the middle of the restaurant. I think we’re equally bad dates at this point,” A soft smile came to Sara’s lips as Iris moved to her own seat and quickly sat down.

“Wait? Barry set you up for this? I thought Oliver was the mastermind behind this whole plot, which is actually really out of character for him, so I wouldn’t be surprised it was Allen.”

“Oliver’s involved? I mean, I thought it was only Barry, but now that you mention it, Barry is far from one to intervene in other people’s relationships… unless.”

“Felicity.” The name comes from both woman at the same time, causing them to break into a fit of laughter. An extremely large smile comes to Iris’s lips as she looks fully at Sara, who is still laughing. While the two had met multiple times in the past ( mostly during world ending situations) she had found herself isolated only to hanging out with Team Flash and never really getting to have a good luck at the captain of the legends. But now that she was given the chance, she didn’t want to look away, with her bright smile, beautiful hair and perfect complexion, it was easy to see why so many people found her attractive.

“-in my hair?” Iris is once again snapped out of her head before driving her eyes toward Sara’s (whose were a gorgeous bright blue, again another detail she had never noticed before)

“I’m sorry what? I zoned out for a moment.” Iris stuttered her response, a slight heat coming to her cheeks, which thankfully Sara couldn’t see. An amused chuckle came from the assassin, who leaned forward to rest her chin atop her hand, which rested on the table.

“Don’t be sorry, I was asking if there was something in my hair, seeing you were staring at it. But I think I got the answer I was looking for with that response.” Iris felt more heat flood to her cheeks as she bit her bottom lip, only causing the chuckle to grow into a soft laugh from Sara. “Don’t be flustered, if anything, I’m honored to have someone as adorable as you checking me out. Makes me think this trainwreck might actually be going somewhere.”

  
“The only thing about this situation that’s a trainwreck is me,” Iris mumbles under her breath, which of course Sara hears because a very genuine laugh fills the reporters ears, and god does she love the sound of that laugh already, making her snap a slightly dirty look toward the assassin. “Don’t laugh at my misery, what kind of impression does that leave?!” There was no heat in her voice when she fired at Sara, mostly just embarrassment.

“Did no one ever tell you that you look adorable when you’re miserable? How can you blame me for finding an adorable display like that amusing” The comeback was so smooth it was almost like it was premeditated, which was impossible being there was a 3 second time window between attack and counter. Iris drops her face into her hands, giving a slightly distraught noise as the embarrassment continues to flood her. “If it makes you feel any better Iris, this is one of the best blind dates I have been on, and trust me, I’ve been on a lot.”

“A lot, huh? How can someone as attractive and badass as you not land a date?”

“Me? Please, I wasn’t the badass assassin you see before you today, and Laurel had a bad habit of ‘having pity’ on me and thus setting me up with whatever guy she could come across on the street. Trust me, you are far move an improvement.”

“Is that how it feels? Like we’re taking pity on you?”

“ ‘We’re’? Do I hear a confession of you being the guilty party Miss West?” The sarcasm lingers in Sara’s voice, but Iris can’t help but roll her eyes, her embarrassment slowly beginning to morph into comfort.

“Okay so, I may have set Barry up a handful of blind dates when we were growing up, but can you blame me? I mean, he’s literally a stick walking on bean poles.”

“Ah yes, and that lanky boy totally doesn’t have what it takes to land quiet the fine specimen of an ass- oh wait.” The smug expression Sara wears makes the chocolate eyes roll in amusement. Right before she could counter, the waiter comes over, requesting their order. Almost in a fit of panic, Iris scrambles to look down at the menu. She was too distracted by Sara ( something she hopes wouldn’t be the first time) that she hadn’t had the chance to actually look at the menu. Luckily, Sara took the lead and ordered something for both of them, and smiled when Iris nodded in agreement to whatever she had said. The waiter walks away as silently as he came, leaving the two woman alone.

“Okay two things. First off, how dare you defend my brother to me, that’s my job! And second, thank you so kindly for the order save, if I haven’t already established, I’m actually a trainwreck”

“Well, A, you’re the one who denied his ability to land a quality boyfriend, and I’m allowed to say that, I dated him. And B, if that is the case, you are one of the most attractive trainwrecks I have ever laid my eyes on, and I’ve seen Helen of Troy, and bless that poor girl needs some serious help” Sara smiles toward Iris, who can’t help but blush ever so slightly, but mostly raises and eyebrow.

“Alright, miss time traveler, tell me about this trainwreck of Troy.” Sara breaks out into laughter at the title before shooting into a story.

The two furiously talk back and forth, exchanging stories of their teams heroic exploits and fails ( Iris personally lost it in laughter at the story of a goddamn Beebo doll killing a time demon that a few other patrons had to turn their head at the noise ) as well as just talking about themselves, family, friends and everything that time seemed to be lost to them, Ironic considering Sara’s ‘occupation’.

The two exit the restaurant, arm in arm laughing about the time Cisco was forced to hide from his girlfriend's father. They managed to catch a taxi and found their way back to Iris’ apartment before both coming to a stop at the door. They lock eyes for a moment, an extremely gentle smile on Iris’ lips as she looks up at Sara, who has a similar expression on her lips. The two stay like that for a few moments before Iris gently lifts herself, connecting their lips together. It only takes a mere second for Sara to take charge, holding Iris close to her and control the heated kiss with full intensity. The two break away for air, eyes locked onto one another and large smiles on their faces as they catch their breath.

“Shall we continue you this not in the hallway of your apartment complex?” Sara asks with a slightly thick voice. Iris only rolls her eyes before turning herself slightly, not fully removing herself from Sara’s arms, which are now hanging loosely around her before unlocking her apartment. She turned back toward Sara, hand finding the door knob and releasing the latch, allowing the door to slide open and for her to pull Sara into her apartment. An extremely amused laugh was all that anyone heard from the hallway before the door latched shut for the last time that evening. 


End file.
